The Lost Soul
My name is Joel and my life has been changed forever. Two weeks ago, my girlfriend Sophia was murdered down the street from my house. I was shocked the next day, when I found her body as I walked to school. She was stabbed in the stomach three times, and left to bleed to death on the sidewalk. I couldn't believe what I was staring at. Who would brutally murder a 14-year old girl that had done nothing wrong in her entire life? I called 911 and the rest of the day was just a depressed, blurry haze. I can't remember much else happening, besides me breaking down and crying at the police station when they interrogated me. The next day, and the days afterwards, I skipped school and two days after I found her body. I was watching TV. I don't remember what show I was watching, but I thought I heard Sophia's voice calling my name. I searched for the source, never finding it and realizing that I couldn't have heard her voice, because she was dead. As I walked back to the couch, I heard the voice again, and this time I thought I saw a transparent image of Sophia. She was saying, "Come with me, Joel." I was surprised at first, realizing that Sophia was now following me as a spirit, but it also comforted me. After I first saw her as a ghost, I started seeing the apparition more often. I usually saw her walking next to me as I walked to and from school. Yesterday, I saw her again, and this time she was pointing towards a spot on the sidewalk and saying, "Stay away from him, he will hurt you, Joel." I didn't know what she meant by this, so I continued walking home. This morning, as I walked past the spot that I found her corpse, a dark, hooded figure approached me. In his hand, I saw something shiny; a knife. At this, I remembered what Sophia had said. He ran towards me and stabbed me once in the stomach. Knocking me to the ground, he laughed and said the one thing I didn't expect to hear: "Wow, that girl put up more of a fight than you. You're pathetic!" It took awhile to register what he had said, then everything made sense to me; this man had killed Sophia, and now was trying to kill me. I replied in a pain-filled voice, "Y-you killed her?" I spat in his face and pulled out my own knife, as I remembered I had it. He wiped his face and grinned and said, "Yeah, so what? She was only a teenager..." I didn't let him finish, I ran at him, knocking his knife free from his hand. He recovered a lot faster than I originally expected and he stabbed me again several more times. He was standing over me, when he said: "You little twit, did you really think that you would win that fight?" I didn't answer, the pain was too intense, but as my vision clouded over, I saw Sophia's ghostly form appear next to me and say in her calm, childlike voice: "Welcome home, Joel, I missed you so much." I smiled, as my life's story came to an end. Category:Ghosts Category:Mental Illness